


Y/N and the graveyard

by couldbegayer_tv



Category: I Luv Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbegayer_tv/pseuds/couldbegayer_tv
Summary: hello! i'm expecting this note to never be read, so ... okay. if you do read this, hit me up on wattpad! couldbegayertv. bye!





	Y/N and the graveyard

Once, there was a brave student named Y/N (that’s you!). Y/N was brave because she dared venture into the haunted graveyard at the stroke of midnight on All Hallow’s Eve. on hallowe’en, the graveyard’s ghost and spirits -good and bad alike- come out and have fun. Earlier at school, your friends were talking.

“Who wants to make a major bet?” said Alicia, who was the tallest, and had bright red hair.

“What is the bet, anyways?” you ask, intrigued. Alicia was always known for winning wagers from other people, but not of making them.

“Whoever can go to the haunted graveyard tomorrow at midnight sharp.”she replied. Everybody in school knew she was rich. Anyone who took the bet and went through with it would be swimming in money, or whatever she was betting.

“I’ll be betting my allowance. And, this week, my allowance is $50.” she said in addition. Wow, you thought, i’ll be swimming in money!

“I’ll do it!” you said bravely. Everybody looked at you and gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm expecting this note to never be read, so ... okay. if you do read this, hit me up on wattpad! couldbegayertv. bye!


End file.
